The Snow Princess
by Alei-Frozen-Ruby
Summary: This is a collection of stories all tied together by Shirahime Syo, the Snow Princess. Each one features a different character from Tokyo Mew Mew and the unfinished tragedy of their lives.
1. Swaying Thoughts

_Legends say that when it snows, it is because the Snow Princess is crying. All of these chapters are connected by Shirahime-Syo, the Goddess of the Snow or the Snow Princess, who plays a role in each of these tales. _

**Shirahime-Syo**

**Humboldt Penguin**

Chapter 1

Prelude: Ringo Akai

Swaying Thoughts

Ringo Akai clutched her coat as a chilling wind flew by. She trudged through the snow atop a mountain. She was sent to gather herbs by her stepmother . . .

_A large cruel woman stood over a small girl dressed in dark red. "What're you doin' sittin' by that fire girl! Hajii-chan's sick! Go collect those herbs!" The girl shivers. "B-but couldn't the maid do that?" The girl whimpers and looks out the window seeing the freezing cold. "Don't whine, girl! The maid's 'ttendin' to Hajii-chan makin' sure she don't get worse! Now go gather those herbs!" The small girl has no choice. "B-but I don't have a coat," she points out. "Too bad for you! You should've thought'a that a'fore you decided to laze about by the fire!" The hard woman shouts. Ringo leaves the room in desolation. The younger stepsister, Usagi, meets Ringo by the door. "Here," says she and hands Ringo a fluffy coat of her own. "Wear this, Ringo-chan." Ringo smiles warmly and thanks her step-sister. She then steps out into the blistering cold with a ricket old basket, bound to the top of the moutain, where the worst of the cold is . . ._

As Ringo made it to the top she saw a tall slender woman dressed all in white. Her long dark hair trailed in the wind with the loose fabrics of her kimono. She stood on a cliff hangar, and seemed ready to jump. Ringo pushed up her hat. _Who is she? _she wondered.

As if sensing Ringo's thoughts the woman turned around. Ringo gasped. The woman was beautiful. She had snow-white skin and blood red lips. Ebony black hair framed her face and ice blue eyes stared into Ringo's chocolate brown ones. Ringo made her way up to the woman and snowflakes began to fall.

The woman remained silent, taking it all in. Ringo looked up into her eyes. "What are you doing out when it's so cold outside, Reifujin?" Ringo asked the woman. the woman gracefully turned her head and looked out upon the snow-covered moutain top and land around it. "I am waiting," The woman replied in a soothingly cool voice.

The snowflakes fell faster as grey clouds loomed in the once drab blue sky. "For whom, Reifujin?" Ringo asked. The woman did not answer. She merely tucked a lock of silky black hair away from her face. She continued to stare out at the snow covered land. Ringo gazed upon it, trying to see what the woman was gazing at. All she saw was a land covered in soft white snow. Small crystal snowflakes fell down faster. "Snow is falling now. I need to find the herbs and go home. You should go home too, Reifujin," Ringo stated.

"Why?" The woman asked, not turning toward Ringo. "Because the Snow Princess will be here soon, Reifujin," Ringo replied. The woman turned toward Ringo asking, "Snow Princess?" Ringo nodded and snow swirled around the two. "The Snow Princess is Shirahime-Syo, or the Goddess of the Snow. Legends say that when it snows like it is now, the Snow Princess is shedding her tears, Reifujin," Ringo answered.

The girl looked up at the dark gray snow clouds drifting across the sky. "And why does she shed her tears, my child?" The woman asked. "She sheds her tears because something bad will happen to man . . ."

(Reifujin- a japanese term for Lady)


	2. Frozen Feelings

Shirahime-Syo

Golden Lion Tamarine

Chapter 2

Overture: Purin Fong

Frozen Feelings

"Okay mommy, I'm off to play in the garden!" "Have a nice time, dear," said the queen to her daughter. The queen sighed. The garden . . .

Not too long ago a king had come to arrange a marriage of Purin to his son. The negotiations had not gone well. _"She shall marry my son or I shall steal her on her twelfth birthday!"_ Today was Purin's tenth birthday, but, of course, she didn't know that. They'd been celebrating her birthday five monthes later than it really was.

Purin skipped outside wearying a loose yellow dress. It had flaring sleeves which fell down to her pale wrists and the flowing skirt rustled and swirled in the wind. She was picking lillies in the warm sunshine with her playmates when a game of tag started. A boy she had never seen before entered with them. "Hello! Who're you?" Purin asked excitedly. It was always fun to meet new people. "I am here to play with you," answered he. Purin looked him over and finally said, "Okay!"

The game of tag started the the children swarmed around the garden. Footsteps resounded behind Purin and she looked back to see the child who was 'it' running after her. She let out a shriek of laughter and she ran behind the gazebo. She tripped over a stone and let out a small cry. Strong arms caught her before she touched the ground. She stood herself up and brushed herself off. Purin turned around to find that the person who had helped her was the new boy. She bowed saying, "Arigatou!" "douitashimashite, purinsesu," he quaintly replied and smiled. Purin smiled too and ran off.

When dinner-time came they had a picnic. The new boy sat down next to Purin, as did most of the children. They all sang "happy birthday" and Purin blew out her candles. Everyone clapped and the cake was dished out. As the sun was setting, the new boy turned to Purin and said, "Thank you." Purin turned to ask what he was thanking her for and found that he was gone.

The next year, at the same time, the boy re-appeared. When he came Purin shouted, "Hey, you're the boy who came last year but didn't stay after sunset!" The boy nodded. "You never told me your name though. What is it?" asked she. The boy smiled. "I am here to play with you," he answered, the same as the last time. Purin smiled and shrugged. "Come on, let's play!" and she dragged him off by the wrist. "Come on, guys, I have something to show you!" she shouted to the other children.

They all followed Purin out of the gardens and off of the palace grounds. They entered into a forest and Purin crawled beneath a bush which led into a clearing. "Look at these!" she shouted. Vines andexotic flowers grew upon crumbled stone ruins. Jungle tree leaves spiraled down around them and shafts of sunlight glinted onto the place through the tree canopy above.

"Hey, this would be a great place to play hide-and-go-seek tag!" one of the children shouted a suggestion. The other children chorused in agreement. "Then we shall play!" shouted Purin. "Last one to the ruins is it!" shouted another child and the horde of children took off running. And thus the game started.

Purin grabbed the new boy's hand and said, "Come on, let's hide over here!" She pulled him into a dark cramped corner. After a while footsteps echoed by as the 'it' child walked past, looking for any of the children. When he had gone Purin stood and prepared to run to the safe. She looked back at the boy and met his eyes. She gasped and paused for a moment, unable to do anything. The boy looked back at her and asked, "Do you love me?" Purin blinked. "What is love?" But the 'it' child shouted, "Ah-hah!" and Purin had to run for the safe.

The boy looked sadly after her as the sun set in an array of brilliant colors. His yellow princess. He sighed and watched the sun sink below the horizon and whispered, "I love you," to Purin, though she could not hear him, as he vanished.

And when her twelfth birthdate came, he appeared at her playground once more. Purin looked at him and smiled. She had not forgotten about when he asked her if she loved him. However, she was not going to show that she remembered. "Come on, play with us!" she shouted. Soon a game of tag had started in the gardens.

"When you get tagged you have to wrap you hands around a lily, like this!" shouted one of the children and demonstrated by standing with her back to the long necked flower and placing her hands around it. "You can only come off it if someone un-tags you!" shouted the same girl. Then the game started once more.

Purin felt a hand on her back and someone yelled, "Tag!" Purin stood with her back facing the nearest lily and placed her hands around it. The new boy soon ran by. He stopped where Purin was and she said, "Hurry, un-tag me!" He looked at her strangely, as though he wanted to do something, but he didn't and he brushed her arm with his hand as he un-tagged her. She smiled and shouted, "Thanks!" before running off.

Later on, the boy came up to Purin when she was alone and asked her, "I have something toask you, will you come with me?" Purin smiled and nodded, saying, "Sure." The boy wrapped his strong arms around her and they both vanished.

They re-appeared in the ruins they had seen before. "Hey, we were here last year!" Purin exclaimed. The boy nodded. "So what did you bring me here to tell me?" She asked innocently. The boy looked into her eyes once more and she couldn't move. She felt herself unable to, and she didn't want to either. She felt a certain attraction to him, but couldn't explain what it was. Was it that love thing he had talked about last time?

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Purin's heart raced and a tingling sensation went up her back where his hand was.She kept her gaze at his amber eyes and asked, "What are you doing to me? I have never felt this way before." He smiled and looked down at her. "You, my purinsesu, are in love."

Purin smiled gracefully and he pulled her into a close embrace. He leaned toward her and Purin's eyes widened in shock and slowly fluttered closed as the boy kissed her deeply. Their lips parted and Purin whispered, "I love you."

The boy smiled and wrappe dhis arms around her once more. They vanished from the clearing an appeared at the edge of the gardens. "The sun is setting and I fear I must be going, purinsesu." Purin smiled. "Return soon."

Purin walked back to the palace, feeling as though she was dancing on air. She entered into her room and took off her clothes. She hummed to herself as she slipped into the warm bubble bath her maids had prepared. "You may go now," Purin excused her maids and waved them away. They scuttled out of the bathroom and Purin sank into the bubbles and warm water.

She closed her eyes and felt a slight whoosh, as though the window had been opened. She opened her eyes to see that a boy with very pale skin and black hair stood by her tub.He was dressed in dark turquoise clothes and wore a hat of the same shade upon his head. "Are you purinsesu Purin?" He asked. "Yes, but could you come back later? I'm taking a bath," Purin answered.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. "For real or for pretend?" She asked. "For real," answered he. Purin made a face at him. "Of course not, I'm much too young, andyou are much too old," she answered. A cold chilling breeze rushed by.

"Are you sure?" theman asked. Purin nodded. "Yup, why?""I am purinsu Kaito. You were promised to me on this very day. I shall give you once last chance. Will you marry me?" Purin shook her head. "Never!" Kaito shook his head saying, "So be it." He grabbed her wrists and vanished with her.

They re-appeared in the clearing. Purin was wearing a fluffy dress the same shade as Kaito's suit. It had slitted sleeves and was low cut. "Are you sure you do not wish to marry me?" He asked. Purin nodded affirmative. "But why have you brought me to these ruins? You know I have been here before." Kaito smiled. "Yes, and that is why when I freeze you, your feelings will freeze with it. I'll come back when you are sixteen. Then maybe you will have changed your mind!" and a chilling fog of ice and snow rushed though.

When the snow cleared, Kaito smiled. Purin was frozen there. She was a deathly pale white with a tinge of icy blue. Her dress was frozen solid and would not break or chip away. She was a living statue. His princess would grow and blossom and maybe, in time, she would love him or he would freee her feelings and would tell her she was in love with him. Kaito smiled and vanished.


	3. Silver Tears

Shirahime-Syo

Blue Lorikeet

Chapter: 3

Second Movement: Minto Aizawa

Silver Tears

I am Minto Aizawa. I have a tale to tell, I may not be a very good storyteller though. However, this is how I stood only a few monthes ago. . .

I stood apart frommy mother. "I have to go kill him. He killed papa," I argued. I was ready to go, I had her father's sword, bow, and arrow and my mother's charms of protection. "Fine, daughter, you may go, but please, try to come home,because you are betrothed and also because you are the last of the mew mew. . ." and so saying,I smiled and left.

I trudged up the mountain snow and entered into the foggy woods. Chilling winds scrambled over me, making me shiver.I walked faster, to get the blood pumping. I soon came to a dreary clearing. There was a large rock on one end and a dark cave on another. The rest was surrounded by thick pine trees and snow. Small patches of moonlight found their way through, but, other than that, there was no light.

A growl came from behind me.I turned around to find the killer ofmy father. He was a large grey wolf with beady eyes. He growled again and turned around, as though to leave me. "Oh no you don't!"I shouted, no about to let him get away,and drew an arrow frommy quiver.I swiftly loaded the bow and let loose the arrow. Ilet it miss on purpose, the wolf at least deserved a fair chance. The wolf turned back as growlings came from all around me.

Dogs of gray and white and black came pouncing at me. Or, to be precise, the treated her like an obstacle in great need of moving. "Sisohpromatem!"I shouted, coveringmy head as I summersaulted backward.I glowedwitha great light, one thatI knew. The transformation light. Feathery blue wings and a lorikeet tail appeared.I jumped up on top of the rock and drewmy silversword.I heard movement behindme and turned around to find the large grey wolf behind me.

I screamed as two of the larger dogs toredeep gnashesinmy back.I turned around and fireda volley of arrows as the gray wolf jumped over me, he seemed to beat back a few of the vicious dogs, almost like he was protecting me.A brown and blackdogswiped atmy side.I jumped back, but took a hit.I clutchedmy side and doubled over with pain. "Aahhuuuuggh,"I cried and fell over, excruciating pain caused me to fall in a heap. Imoaned andmy world faded to shades of grey, then black.

I later woke up at the edge of darkness.I openedmy eyes and hazily looked around.I was in a cave of some sort and something warm was wrapped around me.Iranmy slim fingers through the fur. It was pleasantly warm and moved slightly atmy touch. Wait, moved?I sat up andmy head spun.I inspected myself, to check for damage.My wounds had been washed somehow and weren't bleeding at the moment.I looked formyknapsack soI could bandage them properly.I found it leaning against the cave wall.

I was almost done bindingmy wounds whenI looked back to whereIhad beensleeping. Something which resembled a large grey wolflaid there. It moved and the tail curled around its feet. Could it be that this was him? I wondered as Ifinished tying off the bandages.Ipulled upmy clothes, andas though sensingI was done, the wolf turned around and looked at me. There was no doubt. This was it who had slainmy father.My tail twitched andI slowly picked upmy bow.I threaded an arrow in the bow and aimed at the wolf.

I watched, expecting him to fight. Any reaction, any sign that he knew he was being threatened. I think he knew I would not kill him if he did not fight me.He laid his head down on his paws and watchedme silently. Wasn't he going to fight?Iwondered, and then silently commanded him to fight. Obviously, he did not hear my thoughts, or, if he did, he didn't show any sign of obeying htem.I slowly put downmy bow and sat down next to the wolf. The wolf watchedme with his little black eyes andI watched him. I dozed off and awoke to the nudging of the wolf. He pushedme toward the back of the cave.I glared at him, not wanting to move, I had become comfortable in my place. However, he persisted. "Do you want me to go over there?"I asked. The wolf sat down and seemed to nod.My eyebrows raised andI slowly walked back there. Something soft touched my hand and I groped around the darkness. I picked the thing up and brought it back to the lit part of the cave. It was a rabbit!

When I looked at the dog, he had brought in kindling and small branches for a fire.I smiled thinking that thiswolf was very intellegentandat once set to the task of building a fire. I fired upa small spark which lit up the kindling. I proceeded to feed it the thin sides of the branches, which easily caught. Soon a small, but adequate fire was going. Over the next hour and a half, I cooked the rabbit. Before I started cooking, Igave raw pieces to the dog, who ate them quickly. After, Igave him cooked pieces, but he wouldn't touch them.I shrugged and consumed them herself. The wolf seemed watchedme warily and did a strange motion, much like yawning. He then settled down and was asleep in minutes.

I stroked his soft fur and said to the sleeping wolf, "You know what I think? I think you saved me and that you mean to be my friend." The wolf opened one black eye and looked up at me. "But, if I am to stay with you, you need a name." The wolf seemed to sigh, as I often do when a troublesome task is assigned to me. "What do you think would be nice? Inuki?" The wolf growled and shook his head. "Okay, how about Toshino?" The wolf seemed to think about it, then he shook his head. "Then, how do you like Tasuku?" The wolf snuggled up to me and and closed his eyes. "I'll take that as I yes," I decided. The wolf slept on. I thought this to be a good idea, and I too, fell asleep.

Over the next fortnight or so, Tasuku and I played in the snow, I taught him to play hide and seek and to have a snowball fight. We even venture dout into the woods once or twice. He kept on bringing me food when he deemed I needed it and I would give him raw portions and sometimes the whole thing. But he wouldn't accept the whole thing. He would just turn up another rabbit and eat that.

One day, aswe were playing, snowflakes began to fall. The tiny ice crystals tickles my nose and Tasuku jumped around in them. "Come on, Tasuku, we shouted get inside." Tasuku shook his head. "Have I notwarned you about the snowflakes?" I asked him. He shook his head and whined as I took a few steps toward the cave. "It is said that when snowflakes fall the Snow Princess is crying. It means that something bad will happen soon, while it is snowing, so come on, we must get inside," I said once more. Tasuku went along with it, walking beside me.

The snowflakes thickened intoa snowstorm. I covered my eyes to shield them. It is something I long regret doing. For, at that moment, a whizzing arrow flew through the air and lodge itself near Tasuku's heart. The wolf fell over and a hunter came up. He was broad shouldered and heavily built. He wore travel garments and carred a sturdy bow along with many many arrows. He pulled the arrow out and blood rushed forth. "TASUKU!" I cried and threw myself on his form. My wolf opened his eyes one last time and nudged me lightly. He then fell tot he ground, lifeless. Blood stained the snow around his body, staining my outer garments and the hunter's boots.

"Why did you do that!" I demanded of him. "This wolf is a killer, he needed to be killed," The hunter replied coldly. "But he was my _friend_!" I shouted. The hunter raised his thick eyebrows. "Don't tell me you liked that thing," He said, surprised. "He wasn't even hurting anyone. And he hasn't for the last winter!" I shouted, defending the killer of my father. "I though he was attacking you," The hunter defended himself. I clutched my sword, hidden from the hunter's view. My blue feathers ruffled in the wind and I flapped them. The snowstorm lightened and the hunter saw my wings. He gasped. "Y- you are--" "Minto. Aizawa Minto. And you have just killed my friend," I said coldly, like the sea before a violent storm.

I rose amidst the chaos of my newly shattered life. "As I said, I thought he was attacking you. And he has killed many others," The hunter defended himself. "How do you know it was him?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice steady. "I have been tracking him. He fits the description everyone gives for the man murdering wolf," The hunter shifted uncomfortably. The anger welled up inside of me like a fountain. It overflowed and hatred filled my heart. "Not good enough!" Tears streaked down my cheeks as I shouted and drew my glowing silver sword. It glowed red with my anger, something it had never done before. I made one slice with the sword and the hunter, to bulky and shocked to move, was swiftly cut down. For the killer of my friend, who killed my father, the death shall be painful, but quick. Silver tears well on the blood red snow, staining it.

I dropped the sword, realizing what I had just done. The hunter's blood now stained the snow with the wolf's blood. I sank to my knees, unable to support myself anylonger. Silver tears streamed down my cheeks. Silver tears stained my clothes, staine dthe hunter's body, stained Tasuku's body. The only thing to do now was go back to the village. I truded through the snow and sleet, down the mountain. I waded through foot high snow and sought shelter beneath the trees and in the caves I found. When I finally made it down, I rushed to my mother's house. It was deserted . . . empty. There was no sign of her. I went inside. The house was in shambles. The tables were turned upside down, the drawers pulle dout and their contents littered upon the floor. I looked into my mother's room and found that the bed was broken in half, the mattress upside down with all the sheets and blankets scattered about the room. My hearted pounded and tears ran down my face. Silver ones ran down the bridge of my nose.

I flew out of the house and frantically searched the village calling my neighbors' names. No one answered. I knocked on the doors and when there was no sign of life I opened them. The houses were all ransacked, like my mother's. The only difference was that there were men. Men bleeding death out over the place, blood stained carpets, broken weapons. All the women and girls were missing. And this is where I am now. Amidst the remains of a broken village, home to a girl with no family. No relations. And a missing mother.


	4. Stolen Melody

**Shirahime-Syo**

**Ande Cat and Amami Rabbit**

Chapter: 4

Crescendo: Berri Shirayuki

_Stolen Melody_

Music wandered around the household. Calming peaceful music. The piano and the player were perfectly in sync. Graceful white hands lightly pressed the keys. Not much force was needed to make the music come. A gold slippered foot lifted itself and pushe ditself upon the left pedal. Deep pink eyes red the music sheets of her own composition. A lilting melody sprang from her lips as she sang with the song. Music and melody.

A maid rushed in and the music was silenced. The melody ended mid measure with a small scream. The piano was left alone. The music was left unguarded. The girl pounded up the stairs and banged on the door. The door did not yield and a scream rang througout the chilling air.

The girl sank to the floor, kneeling by the door. Tears streaked down her cheeks. She stayed this way for two days. She would neither eat nor drink and would take no sleep. On the third day she rose. Empty eyes framed a death pale face. She went down the piano bench and looked at her song. A small being, a ghost girl peeked up through the floor. She had long forest green hair and wore ascarlet 1800s dress with black lace on the collar and making up the headband. This ghost looked at the girl and saw the melody inside her. Poor girl, sigh, her hold on the melody had once been quite strong, but was now weakened by some tragic event. The ghost looked at the sheet music beside the girl and reached inside the blonde girl. Her transparent had grasped the melody and yanked. She pulled the melody out of the girl and smiled, placing the melody inside of herself. She then vanished, back into the darkness of whence she had come.

The girl set her hands on the piano, and though she played as she had before, the life and vivity was gone from it. It was an empty song, a tuneless melody. The girl looked at the song again and shuffled the papers, looking through the whole song. A black haired boy entered. He sat quietly on a soft couch near the piano and listened to the empty playing.

The girl put the sheets of music down and took out a creamy white folder. In this she placed the lilting melody and she set the folder down, placing it on top of the piano. She retrieved a dusty black folder from the shelf and read the titles. She set up three new sheets of music and set to her playing. Chords in a minor and d minor filled the room. Haunting notes accompanied them throughout the house. Her voice did not join the gothic chorus, for there was nothing to sing. The girl sat at her piano, playing her morbid melody.

The boy rose and walked over behind her, watching her play. He searched for the reason her playing lacked her heart. The blonde girl looked up at him and their eyes locked. He saw the emptiness in her eyes, the lack of life, of purpose. He said some words, smiled and walked out. The girl looked after him, as though she was wishing to say something, but didn't quite know what to say. The kitchen door shut and she knew her companion had left.

A few days later, she took out blank music sheets, intending to make up something of her own, like that detestful lilting melody. She looked at the piano and willed herself to play something. All that came out were clashing chords and chaotic notes. Where had her ability gone? This new discovery dampened her life even more. Her deep pink eyes filled with empty sadness and she rigidly stood from her ivory piano bench.

That night, the ghost from before appeared once more. She set the girl's melody down upon the piano and played. Then the ghost looked upon the blank music sheets and smiled. The melody within her glowed as she composed a morbid melody. The downtrodden human girl awoke to the sound of a forboding tune. She opened her eyes and looked outside. The crescent moon was blotted out by dark clouds. She carefully lit a candle and softly walked down the stairs.

The ghost finished writing down the music on the sheets. She heard the footsteps of her victim and initialed the music sheets before stepping back from the piano. She watched silently as the blonde girl came out of the darkness. She bore a long thin candle, thin and eerie looking, like the girl. Her pale blue nightgown was iridescent in the dim lighting. She walked over to the piano and looked around with lost eyes. The ghost felt as though the girl could see her. The girl looked about, and confirmed no one was there.

She spied the song sheet and read the notes and chords. Her slender finger played over the ivory keys, letting a hauntingly eerie melody fill the room. She looked at the initials: 'YR'. She looked around again, and, seeing no one, slowly walked back to her room. The ghost followed her with haunting eyes until the girl vanished upstairs.

The window in the girl's room softly opened and the handsome dark haired boy slipped in. The girl questioned him andmade a reply. The boy smiled at this and bowed with a flourish. He put out his hand to the girl and she placed her hand delicately in his. He walked her to the luxurious canopy bed and threw off the covers. The girl climbed inside and the boy tucked her in. He leaned over and whispered some words to her before leaving.

Dark clouds covered the moon and it began to snow. Delicate snowflakes flew down and the temperature dropped. The boy was caught in the snow as it began to storm with icy coldness. He crawled to the shelter of the front patio, but found the door locked. The snow soon covered the ground and the level was rising.

The ghost watched the girl vanish to the upstairs. She sat down on the piano bench, but did not play. Instead, she thought. Was that the girl who lived here now? The ghost girl floated up to the attic and looked around. She lightly walked through dusty boxes and old cloth trunks until she came to the very back. A large stack of maroon leather books was neatly lined up against the wooden wall. The wind howled outside and the ghost girl looked to the round attic window. Snowflakes drifted down. The girl took the top one down. Her pale fingers opened the dusty book and the old cover rest on her scarlet sleeve. She flipped to the middle of the book and turned a few more page after. She ran her finger down the page and stopped at the last name. She was theonly heirof the house.

In the 1600s, the ivory house had been bought by the Kinomoto family. It was passed down through the sons until finally, there was only a daughter. When she married, the house went from the Kinomotos to the Reginas. The house then stayed in the Regina family for the longest time. Soon though, there was only a girl left to inherit the house and she married Toshino Shirayuki. The house now, in the early 1900s, was to suffer the same fate which kept on calling. The only child of Hanajima and Tosaku Shirayuki was a girl. A beautiful, talented one, but a girl none the less. The only one left to inherit the house. In a swirly ancient handwriting, the girl's name was written_. Berri Shirayuki_.


	5. Heart of Ice

**Shirahime_-_Syo**

**Finless Porpoise**

Chapter: 5

Intermission: Retasu Midorikawa

_Heart of Ice_

Retasu Midorikawa was a good mermaid. She was meek and docile and fiercly independent. She rarely asked anything of others, and, when she did, what she asked was always given. In return, her help was given out freely to those who asked, and, sometimes, to those who needed it, but were too proud to ask. She lived in a small house made of sapphire and royal purple crystals. Not many saw where she went after visiting the city, and even less saw her house, and, of those, even less were invited in.

There was also a mermaid named Mint. She was prettier than Retasu, but had much less brains. There was only one thing she was good at, and that was getting boyfriends. Many merpeople disliked her for that reason, and those who had been her boyfriends in the past often said that she would take prisoners instead of boyfriends. She was after Ryou now.

One who often asked her help, but did not need it, was a merman called Ryou Shirogane. Unbeknownst to Retasu herself, she was slowlyfalling in love with the young merman. Many times, he would ask her help, just to spend time with her. She would tell him things he already knew, and, when confronted about it, Ryou would admit to this and smile smugly about it. This gave Retasu a certain pleasure, for all girls like being pursued. As of late,Ryou's parents had been bugging him to get married. They needed some grandchildren to spoil. The first girl that came to their minds was Mint. Ryou greatly protested this, but, at last, agreed to spenda little time with her thatday.

Retasu patienly sat in her home. One green orb served as a lamp. It cast an eerie green glow all around the room she was in. She waited silently for her constant compaion, Ryou. He was gentle and kind and she was sure he would protect her, given the chance. Not often did she need protection, and she was sort of proud of that. Most mermaids that looked like her could not be left alone, for fear they would be captured. But then, Retasu was not most mermaids and Ryou did not seek out the company of most mermaids. Retasu was fine in her little bubble of peace. Nothing much disturbed her, although some things were challenging.

By challenging, she did not mean problems, no. She could solve almost any problem. Except _her_. She was more beautiful than Retasu and could do almost anything she wanted because of that. She had a more melodic voice, and, was so dumb she was cute. Retasu did not know why that mermaid hated her, she just knew she did. Why was that? Did she think Ryou was in love with Retsu? The green mermaid almost laughed at that. No one could ever love her. She was pretty enough, but not enough of a 'woman' so to speak. Mint was what everyone wanted.

Retasu sighed and looked out upon the cave walls. Images of Ryou flashed before her eyes. She smiled gently. "I'm in love with Ryou," She said to herself.Enough sitting here, she decided. The young green mermaid went out, for what reason, she knew not. She only knew she had a desire to go out. Whenever something like this happened, whenever she had an impulse or sudden desire, she would follow it. She never knew what would happen, and most of the time would not know what she was doing until it had already been done.

Retasu swam down to the city, through the gates and into the marketplace. Mermaids and mermen and small little merbabies were out shopping and bartering. A few sirens and sea witches lurked in dark alley ways and corners, hoping to suck in innocent prey. Retasu had no need for them. The emerald mermaid turned away from the dark alleys and the hubub of the marketplace. Retasu swam by various shops selling various thing, most of which she didn't need or didn't want. Then she spotted them. Mint was holding Ryou's arm and smiling like a lunatic. The blue mermaid spotted Retasu and smiled deviously. Mint leaned up to Ryou and Ryou looked down at her.

Retasu's eyes widened in horror at what she witnessed next. Her large green eyes filled with silent tears and she fled the marketplace. Snowflakes began to pour down under the water as Retasu's heart lost the warm friendliness that it had been harboring.Tears slipped down Retasu's cheeks as sheswam down to a lower section, where gamblers and the low life generally were. She quickly passed them by, not seeing them. The water soon began to darken and the temperature dropped. Retasu shivered, but kept swimming. A thick piece of glowing kelp caught her tail, tethering her there. She tugged angrily and tried to free herself, but nothing happened. Retasu pulled and pulled, but could not get free. Her hand glowed with green fire and she tore at the piece of kelp, breaking it in half.

Snowflakes continued to fall as Retasu began to swam away. The temperature dropped further due to the snow and depth. Two pieces of glowing seaweed shot up from the ground. The first wrapped aroundher tail and the second wrapped around her waist and slid beneath her back, supporting her. Retasu cried harder and green flames went from her hand sto her elbows. She burned off the seaweed and shot out. But a piece of glowing kelp suddenly sprang up and stopped her escape. She turned to another side, but glowing kelp shot up all around her and she didn't dare go near it. Three more pieces shot up from the ground. One wrapped around her tail and began dragging her down, so the shorter ones could get at her. The next curled around her waist, pinning her wrists to her sides. Retasu didn't dare use fire, for fear of burning herself. The third pieces wrapped around her shoulders and covered her mouth.

The water was nearly frozen now and whenever Retasu was moved, she felt like she was moving through jelly. Retasu had just about given up all hope of escaping when a voice called out, "RETASU!" Retasu opened her eyes and looked toward the voice. It was Ryou! Her eyes brightened, but then an image of what he and Mint had done flashed before her eyes. Her eyes closed and more tears escaped. Ryou swam above the tips of the glowing kelp and down to Retasu. He touched her, and, at his touch, the coldness finally got to Retasu. It froze her heart and her being. "Retasu?" Ryou asked. Her skin was deathly cold and pale. "No . . ." He whispered.


	6. Wounds of the Heart

**Shirahime-Syo**

**Iriomote Wildcat**

Chapter: 6

Requiem: Ichigo Momomiya

_Wounds of the Heart_

_Nothing is wrong with my life, I have everything to make me happy: my mother and father aren't divorced, none of them are dead, I have a three story house and plenty of money. My cousins are all nice and I have no brothers or sisters to shareanything with. Igo to a great public school, I am the prettiest girl in school, and people compete to be my friends; there is nothing to complain about. Yet, my life is empty. It seems as though I am capable of no emotion. I can't laugh, my temper never flares, and I will not allow myself to cry. Yet, somehow my life is dark, and not metaphorically. I like being alone in the dark and, more than often, the school lights are out or dimmed. But that is not the only thing lacking light in my life. I'm not entirely sure what I'm missing, but I'm sure it's something important._

The pink haired girl walked down the dimly lit halls of her school. To everyone she appeared cold and distraught, but then, that was normal. If she had been perky and talkative, people would've said she was ill. If she decided to say 'yes' to any of the boys who asked her on dates, everyone would've thought that a miracle occurred. They expected her to be as she was, cold hearted, unloving, expressionless, and emotionless. But then, everyone enjoyed a good challenge. The boy (or girl) who could make Ichigo love or give her emotions would be revered as the savior of the school. Ichigo didn't count on that happening anytime soon.

Ichigo walked down the hall to her classroom and sat down near the center of class. Minto walked in and sat behind her and Retasu sat next to Ichigo. Those two were really the only ones she ever said more than one sentence to in one day. This was because she knew they wouldn't gossip aboutwhat she said. This morning the teacher set up her things as usual and sat down in her desk at the head of the class. Then, after all the tardy people had walked in, a new boy walked in. He had lush dark hair and enchanting brown eyes. His skin was tannish from being outside and he was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of slacks. He walked up to the teacher's desk and Ichigo expected him to place an apple on it or something. Instead, the teacher stood and said, "This is Aoyama Masaya, a transfer student from the coast. Who would like to show him around the school?" Many hands went up, most of them being girls, but the teacher didn't even glance at them and Ichigo inwardly sighed. This particular teacher thought that Ichigo needed more of a social life to cheer her up and was always vounteering Ichigo for work like this. "Momomiya Ichigo will show you around," The teacher said. "Now please take a seat," the teacher nicely said. Masaya nodded and sat down next to Ichigo.

Throughout the next few weeks Ichigo felt a strange feeling in her heart. She put a mask of indifference on over it, but it was still there and she was trying to puzzle it out. The winter dance was coming up and Ichigo finally decided to ask Minto about the feeling. "Do you know what it means?" Ichigo asked after explaining the feeling to Minto. The blue haired girl looked at Ichigo and quietly chuckled. Retasu joined them at the table and asked, "What is it, Minto?" "It appears our little Ichigo has a crush," Minto said quietly when no one was walking by. A small smile spread across Retasu's face. "That's wonderful! Who is it?" Retasu asked. "It has to be that new kid," Minto quickly decided. "What? How could you decide that?" Ichigo asked. "Because you've been around all the other boys for eight years and you haven't felt a thing,"Minto explained. Ichigo nodded. "I suppose that's true," she commented. "Yes, Minto is an expert in other people's love," Retasu commented. Then a group of giggling girls walked by and the trio shut up.

Once they were gone, Minto said, "You have to tell him your feelings, Ichigo." "Why?" Ichigo asked defensively. "Because he needs to know you like him," Minto answered and rolled her eyes. "But couldn't you find out if he likes me first?" Ichigo asked. "Every guy in the school, except possibly Shirogane, is head over heels in love with you," Minto replied, sounding exasperated. "Fine, fine. I'll tell him at the winter dance," Ichigo surrendered. "You're actually going to the dance this year?" Retasu asked. Ichigo nodded. "I suppose I have to, or else Miss Park Avenue is going to badger me about my love affairs until it happens," Ichigo reffered to Minto.

_That day Masaya asked me out to the dance. My heart did a little fluttering thing and to his surprise I said 'yes'. It was rather funny, the look on his face, and I told him so as I walked off. I raided my closet and found the perfect dress. I now know what I was missing. I was missing the fire in my heart, love. It seems as though everyone has love in them, although it takes them a while to find it. For me, this thing called love is a wonderful thing. But I can't let anyone in the school know, there would be rumors and assumptions and I can't bear those. But maybe my care of rumors will leave as love truly settles in my heart. Tonight is the night of the dance, when I will tell Masaya I love him. Minto says he will be surprised and pleased to say the least. I don't know what he will think, and I don't quite know why I care. I think it has to do with this thing called love. _

Ichigo looked at herself one last time in the school's bathroom mirror and walked to the door. Masaya was outfront waiting for her. He looked ravishing in his tux as he presented a single red rose to Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and blushed, taking the red flower and tucking it in her hair. Masaya smiled and led her in. A horde of eigthgraders and seventh graders watched the monumentous event. The school held its breath as Ichigo entered on the arm of Masaya. She wore a long black gown with pink lace, dyed long ago to match the color of her hair. Her magenta-red hair was done up in bao (which to my understanding are the double buns Minto always has her hair in) and Masaya's red rose stood out fromthe black rosestwisted around Ichigo's hair. Long elegant black gloves with pink lace ran down her arms and her pink shoes wore black roses on the toes. Everyone stared at the ravishing couple.

Not only was Ichigo Momomiya attending a school function (even if it was a dance)but she had willingly come with a boy. Naturally, everyone assumed Masaya was blackmailing Ichigo, why else would she attend? And Ichigo's smiling only caused the rumor to spread. Ichigo Momomiya never smiled for anyone or anything. It _had_ to be blackmail, although a small group of the romantics attending figured that Ichigo was actually in love, but they didn't tell anyone.

Masaya led Ichigo toward the back door and out into the nighttime air. Dark clouds blotted out the moon and tender snowflakes gentle trundled down around them. "Masaya, there's something I have to tell you," Ichigo started. Her heart was jumping in her throat. Masaya raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I have something to tell you also, but you can go first," he said. Ichigo shook her head. "No, you, mine can wait," Ichigo explained. Masaya smiled. "Okay, I have to leave in a ten minutes," Masaya dropped the news. Ichigo nodded. "Why?" She asked. "Because I'm meeting someone for dinner," Masaya explained. Ichigo nodded. "Who're you meeting?" She asked. "Haruna Tiichiko, my girlfriend," He answered. Ichigo lowered her eyes and felt as though her heart would burst. "I see," Ichigo quietly said. "Ichigo, are you all right?" He asked. "No, I'm not 'all right'. But, there's nothing you can do about it,"Ichigo answered. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Ichigo, why are you crying?" Masaya asked. Ichigo leaned against the wall of the school. "I came here to tell you something important, but you don't need to know about it now," Ichigo sighed. Masaya lifted her chin with the crook of his finger. "Ichigo . . ."

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Ichigokissedhim back and let her arms curl around his neck. His hand held her back and pulled her closer. Tears stream down Ichigo's cheeks. If he had a girlfriend, then Ichigo was going to make him regret it. Ichigo ended the kiss and Masaya stumbled back. "Wow . . ." A car rolled up the snowy road and honked the horn. Masaya looked over his shoulder and Ichigo leaned over to see who it was. A girl with long black hair and a low cut dress leaned out the window. "Come on, Masaya-kun!" She shouted. Masaya nodded and waved. "That's here isn't it?" Ichigo asked. Masaya nodded and left. Tears streamed down Ichigo's cheeks for what she couldn't have."Masaya, wait!" She called. Masaya paused and looked back at her. "I came here to tell you that I was in love with you. Head over heels in love with you!" Ichigo puncuated the last part. "I'm sorry, Ichigo," Masaya said and smiled before hurrying to the car. Ichigo's pink eyes filled with tears and she ran out behind the school and sobbed freely amidst the swirling snowflakes.

_I now regret having loved. I broke my heart and now I'm worse than I was before. Sure, I'm crying, but is that progress? I was better off before, hiding my emotions. I will never, ever love again. There is nothing anyone can do to make me love again. So why am I crying harder? Why do I find that I cannot stop my tears? I want so badly to dry them and walk away from this dreadful place, but I can't. I don't have the strength to. Is this what love does? Does it make other people weak, like it has made me? Does it make them cry and feel obscene pain? I don't know if it's like this every time, and I don't want to try again. The fire in my heart was extinguished with on sentence. How long will it take for the next shattering event to happen? Whatever I do has a consequence. This dreadful emotion called love has had a terrible price. I will never love again. I will never give my heart to any boy ever again, never. __They say that when the snowflakes fall, the snow princess is crying for the sins of man. I guess she cries for me now. I was never meant to love, and I never will again._


	7. Images of the Past

**Shirahime-Syo**

**Grey Wolf**

Chapter: 7

Stage Fright: Zakuro Fujiwara

_Images of the Past_

The purple haired girl walked down the deserted street. She looked at the run down buildings and homes, one of which had once been hers. She stopped at a doorstep. The building might have once looked beautiful, but now remained the charcoal ruins. Zakuro sat on the steps and a memory hit her.

_A young girl ran down the marble halls of a large mansion. She ran into the arms of affectionate parents. They smiled and embraced her. This was young Zakuro, earlier in life. This was the morning of her 13th birthday. It had possibly been the best day in her life thus far. Then _he _appeared. It was _he _who had ruined the day._

Zakuro shook her head. The only thing she could remember about the man was his glowing gold eyes. Zakuro cleare dthe image from her head and walked on. She thought about going to her apartment, but her feet took her in the opposiste direction. They took her down to the beach shore. A thick mist had rolled in during the morning and hadn't left yet. Dark waves with grey froth lapped thes shores. The chilling air wrapped around Zakuro and she pulled her black jacket tighter around her. It was here that she had recieved the news. It was here that she ahad been informed of her parents' death and of the burnt house. A shiver ran down her spine. The last man seen around the house had been a man with purple hair, a shade lighter than Zakuro's own. Zakuro had assumed he was the pyro.

Zakuro passed on from the beach and found herself walking along the shores, then up into an alley she had forgotten about. Zakuro shivered in the lack of light and the earlyevening air. She almost forgot what happened here. The memories were faded, she did not want to remember. But they flooded through her mind's eye anyway.

_The day had started bad and it hadn't gotten any better by the time Zakuro was headed home. She stopped in an alley, hiding from a group of "fan boys". They ran past and Zakuro sighed. She turned to leave, but a strong hand gripped her shoulder. She saw a masked man with glowing gold eyes. Her heart pounded and she kicked the man and ran. The man did not dare to follow._

Zakuro turned away from the beach and walked up to the concrete. Her heels clicked against the sidewalk. She strode down the walkway and the chilling wind ruffled her hair. She closed her eyes and imagined the man with the golen eyes. Zakuro opened her eyes and, for an instant, saw the man. She shook her head free of the image and looked again. A purple haired man, not too much older than herself was standing there. "Hello, Zakuro," He said. Zakuro nodded. "Hello, Pai." He slipped his hand around her waist and the mist turned orangey pink. "The sun is setting," Zakuro observed. The couple watched the sun sink below the horizon. Light flashed across a medallion on Pai's chest. Zakuro took little notice of it.

The sun set in all its brilliant colors and Zakuro leaned her head against Pai's shoulder. She thought about the pyro, the man in the alley, and the golden eyed mystery man. "There will be no moon tonight," Pai commented. Zakuro didn't move. "I must leave you now," Pai said. Hekissed her cheekand slipped away. Zakuro stood on the boardwalk, looking after him. Where he went she did not know. What he did she did not kow. Zakuro only knew that he left when the moon disappeared. The purple girl gazed up at the sky and watched the blinking lights of anairplaneslowly cut through the starless sky.

Zakuro walked toward her apartment as the first star twinkled into the sky. She walked away from the shoreline and past the ruins of her house. She walked by the dark and foreboding alley and continued on back to civilization. She walked by the park and stopped.A shadowmoved irregularly in the dark mist. Street lights flickered on and cast an eerie glow, making it impossible to tell who or what the shadow was. Zakuro stepped out of the light and into the depths of the darkened park. She made her way around various benches and signs telling little children not to feed the ducks. She stood in the shadow of a tall tree and found that the shadow was not one but two. She turned away but a flash of gold caught her eye. Could it be? No, it wasn't. He wouldn't. . . . Would he? Zakuro's brow furrowed and she peered closer.

One was a lankey boy, strong. The other was a girl, long hair pulled into a single braid. Zakuro squinted an peered closer. Suddenly the lamppost above the couple flickered on. Zakuro stood in shock. The girl had long emerald green hair and pale skin. She wore a white and green sailor top and a matching mini skirt. The girlprobably went to a private school. Zakuro squinted and made out the embroidered name on the girl's fallen bookbag. _Midorikawa Retasu_. Zakuro's heart pounded as she turned her gaze to the boy sheclutchedin her arms. The couple's lips met again and Zakuro swiftly dropped her gaze quickly and ran away. Twigs crackled beneath her feet and her heels clicked loudly on the cement.

Zakuro heard heavy footsteps behind her and knew Pai was coming. She ran down the street, back the way she had come to the park. Tears threatened to fall, but she couldn't let them, not until she was safe. Zakuro stumbled, but kept moving. She felt the vibration of Pai's steps on the cement, but couldn't see him through the dark mist. Chances were he couldn't see her either. Zakuro slipped into the dark alley and hid behind a dumpster. She peeked through the space between the dumpster and the wall. The steps neared and golden eyes turned down the alley. Zakuro bit her tongue and held back a gasp. Pai was the golden eyed man. Pai was the purple haired pyro who had set her house a flame. A chill ran down her back and Zakuro looked up, only to see the golden eyes peering down at her.Pai was that man in the alley. Zakuro closed her eyes and stood. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she brushed past her terror. A strong hand settled on her shoulder and she shook it off. Zakuro ran down the street.

She saw the girl Retasu on the sidewalk and ran past the girl. A burst of wind followed Zakuro and Retasu's hair blew in the wind. The green haired girl glared at Zakuro's vanishing figure. Not long after, Retasu saw Pai slowly walking along the street. She touched his shoulder and he brushed her hand away.


	8. Swaying Thoughts II

**Shirahime-Syo**

**Humboldt Penguin**

Chapter: 8

Curtain Call: Ringo Akai

Swaying Thoughts

The woman looked to the source of the chilling winter wind. "My child, the snowflakes are not the Snow Princess's tears," The black haired woman said. Ringo looked up at her. "What do you mean, reifujin?" The girl asked. "Man is sinful, imperfect," The lady said. A sudden gust blew by. Her silken cloak parted, revealing a splendorous silver dress with diamonds sprinkled on it liberally. Ringo looked in awe at the woman. "When snowflakes fall . . . man is crying," The woman paused.

Six white dogs traveled through the air. The wind blew harder, then lightened as the dogs stopped before the woman. Ringo looked and saw that the dogs pulled an ornately carved white sled, such as a queen might ride in. The woman stepped into it, and, as she did so, she said, "The snowflakes, they are the tears of man."

"Refujin, you are Shirahime-Syo; you are the Snow Princess!" Ringo cried. The pallid princess looked at Ringo as the dogs ran off the mountain and into the air. Her silk black hair seemed to sparkle with snowflakes that glittered like diamonds. She smiled a small secretive smile as she vanished. Ringo looked after where the sled had vanished, shocked at what she had seen. "Go, my child, a blizzard is coming," the princess's voice echoed through the howling wind. The young Ringo blinked and wondered at her fortune.

Ringo snapped back into reality and quickly started down the mountain. She scuttled down the chilling mountainside to her snowy village. She walked by the houses. Windows glowed with warm firelight and curling smoke was blown off the chimney stacks. Ringo trudged down to her own house and paused at the door. The Snow Princess's words echoed in her mind. She shook her head and smiled to herself. Ringo pushed on the door, but it would not open.

She pounded, but nothing happened. She walked to the window and found the lights were out. Ringo clutchedUsagi's fluffy coat around her and shivered. She looked around and watched as one by one the lights of the village went out. All except one. Ringo hurried down to that one light against the wind. She stumbled against rocks and branches. Ringo made it to the door and was about to knock when she shivered one last time and her world went black.

* * *

Do you guys want the endings to these stories? 


End file.
